


【锤基】[合成人Thor X人类Loki][短篇/AU]Real as humans

by RiaRia77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: 最近在看英剧真实的人类Humans脑洞大开，想了一个关于合成人意识觉醒的故事，合成人Thor和人类Loki的爱情？故事。内含小破车⚠️





	1. Chapter 1

Loki买了一个合成人，花了他这两年的所有积蓄，本来是用来买一辆心怡已久的法拉利的，但他很愿意。因为这个合成人简直太完美了。

刚到肩膀的金色长发，190cm的身高，精致的肌肉，还有那让人挪不开眼睛的翘臀。从在Stark公司最新产品的展览上看到的第一眼，Loki就决定要带他回家了。唯一可惜的是，用来分辨合成人与人类的那对眼睛，是墨绿色的，而不是Loki最爱的水蓝色。但这并不重要。

更重要的是，Loki太寂寞了。

Loki的童年并不是那么美好。被父母遗弃在孤儿院，从小被同龄人欺负，因为他太聪明了，聪明得让人嫉妒。他尝试过融入小朋友的集体里，但他一次次失败了。他放弃了，于是开始了自己的孤独人生。因为被孤立，他习惯了跟书籍做伴，最后被剑桥录取，英国文学专业荣誉毕业。现在是畅销书作家，但没有人知道，God of Mischief就是Loki Laufeyson。Loki就拿着高价稿费，过着无需与外人打交道的生活。

“Sweetie,我应该叫你什么呢。”Loki散落着一头长发，穿着舒适的墨绿色真丝睡袍，坐在躺椅上，摇晃着一双白皙的长腿，欣赏着他的新朋友。

“只要你喜欢便可以，主人。”合成人先生穿着剪裁合身的白衬衫和黑色西裤，露出标准式的笑容。

“嗯……你就叫Thor吧，God of Thunder，适合你的外形。”Loki站起身，轻轻抚摸了一下合成人先生的脸颊，似乎很满意自己的取名。

“主人你好，我是Thor。欢迎使用Stark合成人，很高兴您选择了Stark公司……”Thor低沉的声音突然响起。

“Jesus Christ，”Loki不耐烦地打断了Thor的自我介绍，“就告诉我你有什么设置吧，像管家，医生，兄弟之类的设定？废话就省略了吧。”

Thor再次露出标准式的微笑：“好的，Sir。Stark合成人目前共有29种人设，其中包括，父亲，儿子，兄弟，情人，管家，仆人，服务生，护工………系统分为未成年模式和成年模式…”

“Wait，你说，成人模式？这是什么意思。”Loki的眼睛突然睁大。

“Sir，意思是我可以与你进行成人之间的活动，比如喝酒，吸烟，甚至性行为，如果你需要的话。”明明是很正经的语气和用词，从Thor的口里说出来却自带一股情欲气息。Loki不由自主后退了一步，“Wow wow wow...That's....ridiculous...和合成人上床？Tony Stark创造你们的时候脑子里都在想些什么啊。”低头看着Thor的完美胸肌的Loki，错过了Thor眼睛里一闪而过的失落。

“不过合成人的硬件条件的确是比大多数人类好很多呢，这胸肌，腹肌，还有…”Loki的手顺着Thor的身子从上到下，轻轻滑过，“这屁股手感真好。”Loki用力捏了一下Thor的翘臀。而Thor的表情却没有一点变化，还是那个标准化的微笑，像一只顺从的金毛犬，任由主人抚摸。但他的眼睛，好像渐渐亮了起来。

“真无趣啊，一直都是这样的表情，你会哭吗。”Loki笑道。

“如果你想我哭的话，我可以的，Sir。”两行眼泪立刻从Thor的眼眶流出，但他的脸上却没有任何情感变化，包括那对墨绿色眼睛。

“God...算了算了，怎么看还是个假人啊。”Loki叹了一口气，认真的看着Thor，“总感觉不对劲呢。Oh，是眼睛啊，我有办法了。”

Loki跑到卧室，翻箱倒柜找出了一副美瞳，水蓝色的，Loki之前沉迷收集各种颜色的美瞳，一直到最后才找到自己最喜欢的那种颜色的美瞳，却从来没戴过。谁都不知道，那个颜色，是他在孤儿院时候最喜欢的那个哥哥的眼睛的颜色。

“Yes!找到了。”Loki刚回头就看到站在他身后的Thor，吓得差点尖叫，“Damn it.你是什么时候进来的，想吓死我吗!”

“Sir,从你进来我就一直跟着你了。”

“Never mind…”Loki走向洗手间，洗干净了手，拆开那副美瞳，Thor却一直在卧室呆站着，“Come here!怎么现在又不跟过来了”

“是的，Sir。”

Loki凑到Thor面前，微微踮起脚尖，轻轻扒开Thor的眼皮，把美瞳塞进了Thor的眼睛里。“没错了，现在看起来才对啊。”Loki笑了，很难得的，开心的笑了。

“Thank you, Sir.”Thor也笑了，即使只是面对主人笑容时的自动反应。Thor看着Loki，不带丝毫情绪的，可Loki却被Thor迷人的双眼吸引进去了，感觉有些懵了，心跳也越来越快，这种感觉，他已经很久没有过了。

“Now, give me a kiss.”Loki开玩笑似地说出了这句话，还没反应过来，Thor温热的嘴唇便已经落在他略带冰凉的嘴唇上，堵住了他的那句“Just kidding”。只是一个温柔的吻，Thor轻轻的吮吸着Loki的嘴唇，甚至连舌头都没有动，可Loki却感觉浑身仿佛通了电，一下有些僵硬，推开了Thor。

“你出去吧，我要洗个澡。”Loki摇了摇头，后退了一步，试图让自己清醒一点，却踩到了刚刚洗手时溅出来的该死的一摊水，一时重心不稳，往后一仰。Damn，这下腰可能要摔断了，Loki心想。但他并没有感受到预期中的痛苦，而是倒在了某个温暖的怀抱里。

“Tha…Thank you?”Loki看着Thor的眼睛，自己仿佛是电视剧里的傻白甜女主，总是会摔倒在高富帅男主的怀里，他现在只想挖个洞把自己埋进去。但是转念一想，这只是个合成人啊，他没有意识的，丢脸又有什么关系呢。然后Loki便自暴自弃的双手环住了Thor，“你帮我洗吧。”

“It would be my pleasure, Sir.”Thor抱起Loki，将他放在浴缸边，扭开了水龙头，蹲在Loki身前，然后便开始脱去Loki的睡袍。Loki白皙的身子暴露无遗，看似瘦弱的身子上，胸肌和腹肌却没有缺席，只显得更加出彩，而内裤之下的私处也是让人惊叹的尺寸。Thor看着Loki，微微皱了眉头，不禁发出一声，wow。

Loki怀疑自己听错了，“你刚刚说什么？” Thor露出标准式的微笑，“Wow，是合成人在见到美好事物时，模仿人类发出的赞美，Sir。”“这样啊。”Loki点了点头，但眼神中的失望却藏不住。

Thor摸了摸水温，“Sir，水好了。”然后便抱起了Loki，轻轻放入水中，开始轻轻按捏着Loki的肩膀，Loki立刻僵硬了，伴随着不断升起的热气，眼神开始有些迷离。

“你防水吧？”Loki不合时宜的来了一句。

“是的，Sir，除了有一个开关和充电口，我的身体与人类并无区别。”Thor回答到，按摩的双手也逐渐往下，来到了Loki的后背。

Loki突然转过身，把Thor一把拉进了浴缸里。“开启成人模式。”Loki直接吻上了Thor，而小Loki早已抬头了。不怪我，谁让他这么性感，Loki心想。Thor大力的亲吻着Loki，和之前那个温柔的吻不一样，是极带有侵略性的。

Loki松开了Thor的手，开始乱解他胸前那碍事的白衬衫的扣子，拉开Thor的裤链，小Thor马上释放了出来，“Your size is…wow”“它会让你满意的。”Thor笑着扯去身上剩余的衣物。

“I hope so，”Loki伸手握住Thor的阴茎，上下撸动着，感受着柱状物体渐渐肿大，硬的吓人，“循序渐进？Tony的设计真是细心。”Thor用嘴堵住了Loki的一番演讲，一只手探到Loki的穴口，用一根手指轻轻打转，试探着漫漫插入，但Loki太紧了，即使一根手指也很艰难。

“我想床头应该有润滑剂。”Loki立刻被Thor从水中抱出，赤裸着身子，湿淋淋的走向卧室。

Loki被安放在床上，Thor拿来浴巾擦干了两人，打开Loki的一双腿，让Loki的私处暴露无遗，Thor将润滑剂倒在Loki的穴口，慢慢将一根手指插入，Loki即刻便发出一声颤抖的呻吟，双手抚摸着Thor的胸肌，揉着他红嫩的乳尖。

Thor轻轻抽插着，开始增加手指的根数，两根，三根，另一只手抚慰着Loki的前端，快感让Loki的身子开始有些不自觉地颤抖，但后穴的空虚让Loki越发难受，Loki吻上Thor，用略带沙哑的嗓子说，“Fuck me now, Thor, please.”Thor将Loki翻了面，让他的后穴完全暴露，Thor用阴茎蹭着他的穴口，“Do it now!”Loki命令着Thor。

“Sure。”Thor慢慢进入了Loki，Loki发出一声不自觉地呻吟，他感觉他快被塞坏了，Thor将他的手放在两人交合之处，Loki发现Thor才进入了一半，“OMG”Loki忍不住开始叫了出来。Thor渐渐完全进入了Loki，开始缓慢的抽插。

“快点，求你了。”Loki忍不住扭起了屁股，而Thor露出了笑容，“我会把你干到哭的。”然后便开始快速的抽插，几乎是疯狂的，直到Loki的阴茎前端已经射出了，还没有要丝毫要慢下来的意思。Loki高潮过后的敏感身体让Thor的性器与他贴的更紧了，Thor微小的动作都能让Loki瘫软不堪。

“Sir，你对我还满意吗”Thor慢慢的在Loki的身体里动作着。

“Well…继续，射在我里面，”Loki突然回头看着Thor，“wait，你能射吧？”

Thor微笑回答，“Of course，sir”然后便开始加速抽插的动作，Loki刚刚半软下去的性器又再次硬了起来，Thor将Loki翻转了过来，阴茎便随着动作在Loki身子里旋转了180度。

Thor的快速动作不断击中Loki的敏感点，Loki的身子来到了最高点，而Thor也在此时射了出来，白浊的液体充满了Loki的整个后穴。但Thor并没有要结束的意思，“Stop, Thor”，Loki无力地说着。“I know you want more, sir,”Thor再次吻上Loki的胸膛，腹部…

Loki不知第几次咬上Thor的肩膀，双手在Thor的背上留下不知多少道指甲痕。因为合成人不会感觉到痛，也不会累，Loki获得了一场最无所忌惮的性爱，也是第一场，毕竟他是一个有社交障碍的人。

Thor从背后抱着Loki，怀里的人由于体力消耗过度而立刻入睡了，Thor轻轻吻了Loki的额头，“晚安，Loki。”但Loki不会知道。


	2. Chapter 2

正午的阳光透过墨绿色的窗帘洒在Loki的脸上，Loki皱了皱眉，双眼闭得更紧，拉过被子将自己裹了起来，屏蔽掉外围的一切光源，缩了缩身子，准备重新进入睡眠。

“Good afternoon, sir. 我已经为你准备好了午餐。”Thor笔直地站在床边，微笑着注视着缩在被子里的Loki。

“几点了。”还未清醒的Loki声音中略带一丝沙哑，显得愈发性感。

“现在是13点14分，sir。”

Loki猛地一下掀开被子坐了起来，“Oh My Goodness，我睡了多久？“

“一共是14小时26分钟，sir。”Thor依旧保持着他的标准笑容，水蓝色的眼睛注视着Loki。

Loki低头看了一眼自己，不知什么时候已经被清洗干净，也换上了新的睡袍。环顾四周，昨天的一团糟也恢复原样。Loki摸了摸下巴上一夜冒出的青色胡茬，摇了摇头走向洗手间。

Thor跟着Loki走进洗手间，“May I help you, sir.”

Loki回头，看着Thor的眼睛，低头一笑，“Nope，”便除去衣物走向莲蓬头，温水淋在Loki身上，水雾渐渐充满了整个淋浴间。若隐若现，湿透的发丝，微昂的下巴，紧闭的双眼，紧致的背肌，和线条流畅的纤长双腿，仿佛古希腊时完美的雕塑，即使没有任何带有情色意味的动作，却好像在不断挑逗着你，让你情不自禁，不自觉地，渴望，渴望拥有他。

Thor就这样静静地看着Loki的背影，几乎要出了神，直到Loki的声音打断了他，“把那边的浴巾给我好吗，Thanks。”

“Sure，sir。”

Loki用浴巾裹住了下半身，走向镜子面前，拿出剃须膏和剃须刀，Thor便接了过来，“让我帮你吧, sir.”

Loki摊了摊手，“Why not，”将脸凑到了Thor的面前。

Thor将剃须膏轻轻涂在Loki的嘴周和络腮处，一只手扶着Loki的脖颈，另一只手用手动剃须刀慢慢的刮着Loki脸上的胡茬。Loki看着Thor认真的样子，不禁咧开了嘴，双手捏了捏Thor的脸，“你可真可爱。”

“我恐怕不明白你的意思，sir，”Thor微笑回答着，也正好完成了剃胡子的工作。

“Never mind,”Loki无奈地摇摇头，拧开水龙头洗干净了脸，顺带刷了个牙，“我的早餐，不，午餐呢，Thor。”

“请到这边来，sir。”Thor走向饭厅的餐桌，为Loki拉开椅子，端出刚准备好的七分熟的小牛排。

Loki往厨房一看，发现了自己今天早上错过的英式早餐和伯爵红茶，“把电视打开吧。”

在Loki家里，电视仿佛一个装饰一样的存在，即使饭厅，客厅，卧室里都有，使用率却几乎是0。但Loki现在就想看点什么分分心，什么都行，能让他暂时忘掉‘我跟一个AI上床了’这件事情。

可却如此刚好的，电视上播着一部关于人工智能人的电视剧，剧中合成人觉醒了，拥有了独立的意识和思考能力，而其中的一个觉醒的合成人伪装着自己活在人类社会里，但却不自知地爱上了一个人类。

“你觉得人类会爱上合成人吗？”Loki切下一小块牛排，放入口中。

“我恐怕不能理解你的意思，sir。”

“那合成人会爱上人类吗？”Loki的目光转向，落在Thor的眼睛上。

“我恐怕不能理解你的意思，sir。”

“那如果我喜欢上了你怎么办……”Loki的声音突然小了下去，头也渐渐低下去。

不可能的，这只是人类在欢愉之后留下的错觉，爱上一个没有感觉没有意识的机器？Hell, no! Loki想着。

“I like you, too, sir. ”Thor低沉的声音打破了Loki的所有思考。

“Say that again?”Loki眼睛突然睁大了，抬头看向Thor。

“I like you, sir. 出于对主人的爱。”Thor为Loki的空酒杯里加入醒好的红酒，“And I will always do.”

Loki讪笑，果然啊，只是机器，脑子里那些奇怪的想法也被一下抹去。拿起酒杯将红酒一饮而尽，没有任何品尝地。Loki放下手中的刀叉走向书房，盘中的牛排几乎没怎么动过，“如果我没有叫你，别进来。”

“Yes, sir.”Thor机械地回答着，便开始收拾餐桌和厨房。

接下来的几周，Loki回归了平时的生活，吃饭，睡觉，阅读，写书，健身，偶尔到出版社去与相熟的图书编辑聊聊天，或者到附近的湖边跑跑步。Thor就像个佣人一般，照顾着Loki的起居。他们没有什么亲密行为，就像一个普通的合成人和人类的生活一样，一切都非常正常，至少Loki是这么认为的。

Loki渐渐忘了曾经对Thor有过的心动。

但Loki没意识到的是，他已经习惯了Thor为他准备的每一餐营养饭菜，习惯了睡觉时把Thor当成抱枕，读书时靠在Thor宽厚的肩膀上，手写文章时Thor为他录入电脑，健身时Thor帮他制定计划。还有，每天醒来看到的笑容，和睡前听见的晚安。

直到某一天早上， Loki醒来没有看到Thor的标准早晨微笑，听到他好听的“Good morning, sir.”

Loki去了家里的每一个房间，但是Thor不在，只有餐桌上留下的还温热的早餐。

或许是去超市采购了吧，家里的确是空了。

Loki吃完早餐就到书房开始继续他的写作了。

“Thor拿杯红茶给我。”但没有回应。

即使是非常电子化的时代了，Loki还是习惯手写文章，几摞纸张已经堆乱了桌面，“Thor帮我把这些录入电脑。”但没有回应。

“Thor我的钢笔没墨了，墨水在哪。”但没有回应。

虽然Loki不想承认，但Thor的确已经渗透到了他生活的每一处，不管做什么，似乎都需要他的出现。

Loki突然感到眼睛有些发白。已经是下午4点了，从早上9点吃过早餐以后，Loki久再也没有吃过任何东西了。

都过了多少个小时了，Thor人呢？

该不会在路上突然故障了吧？Loki随便换了一套运动服便小跑出了家门，顺着去超市的路走去，经过湖边时看见了一个熟悉的身影，手上还提着一大袋食材和生活用品，是Thor。

Thor站在湖边，注视着湖心游动的天鹅，看着他们舒展自己线条优美的脖颈，翅膀拍打着水面。Thor没有穿着他的标准搭配，衬衫加西裤，而是穿着白色的T恤和深蓝色的运动裤，这是Loki不小心买大了一码的运动套装，在Thor的身上格外合身，而且，和Loki现在穿的一模一样。

“我喜欢这里的风景，很美。”Thor像是感受到Loki的到来。

“你的制服去哪了？”Loki坐在旁边的长椅上，笑着看着Thor呆呆的背影。

Thor回头看向Loki，他正慵懒的坐在长椅上，抬手伸了一个懒腰，T恤下的腹肌微微露了出来，另一道风景线。

“我以为你会喜欢我穿着这身衣服，”Thor与Loki对视了一眼，然后低下了头，“如果你不喜欢，我可以换。”

今天说话居然没有一句一个Sir，算了，无所谓，Loki想。

“你穿着很好看，就这样吧。”Loki走向Thor的身边，抬头盯着Thor，“但你出来这么久，是想把我饿死吗？” 

一个温暖的拥抱。Thor抱住了Loki，“Thank you, Loki.”

扑面而来的气息让Loki一愣，“我想我现在应该说，You’re welcome? Wait，你刚刚叫我什么？”

“Loki, Thank you, Loki，”Thor松开了Loki，取代之的是一个温柔的，蜻蜓点水般的吻，“而且相比天鹅，我更喜欢你，这个风景。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛，一万种想法从他脑子里闪过，即使他写的小说都是悬疑，虚构类的，也没想明白这是怎么回事。这机器人说，亲了我，还说喜欢我？

“等等等等，你是坏了吗？故障了吗？要返厂维修吗？”这是他能想到的唯一一种可能性。Loki揉了揉Thor的金发，再晃了晃他的头。

“不，我没有。”Thor握住了Loki在他脑袋上乱动的那双手。 

Loki完全懵了，想起了前几周看过的那个电视剧，“难道你跟电视剧里的那些AI一样，意识觉醒了？Jesus…认真的吗？这种电视剧情节？”

“我不知道，我只是感觉到，我很喜欢你，Loki。”Thor把Loki的左手拉到自己的胸口，最靠近心脏的地方，“它跳的很快。”

“我还从来不知道你有心脏呢，我…”Loki的话再次被打断了，只能感受到嘴唇被覆盖住了，用另一个嘴唇。Thor的舌头不安分地在Loki的口腔里搅动，卷住，吮吸，仿佛要把Loki吸进自己的身体里，Thor空出来的那只手在Loki的背上不断游动，两人紧紧相贴的身子都开始有了一些微妙的变化。

Loki突然推开了Thor，“Thor, Listen，这是公共区域，”看向附近来来往往走动着的行人，“至少要先回家。”

Loki笑了，转身，牵着Thor的手，十指紧扣。Thor低头看着两人的手，也笑了，不是以前那种标准化的笑容，是发自内心的笑。

“还好你一直带着那副美瞳，不然别人一定认为我疯了，牵着一个合成人，还跟他接吻，”Loki将Thor牵得更紧了，空出来的另一只手摸了摸自己疯狂跳动的心脏，“或许我真的疯了。”

十指紧扣着，两人散步一样的走回了家，当然Thor一直想加速走，不过都被Loki扯住了。“原来这条路这么短啊。”Loki推开了家门，没有松开Thor的手。Thor立刻就吻上了Loki的唇，“我们已经到家了，”便开始胡乱脱去Loki和自己的衣物。

Thor手上的一大袋子日用品？早就不知道被扔到哪里去了，只有两个可怜的苹果静静地滚到了Thor的脚边，然后被一脚踢开了。

“Thor, I like you.”

“Loki, I love you, more than you can ever imagine.”

“Actually, I love you. From the first time that I met you. It’s just, too hard to admit.”


	3. 番外

“Thor!” 

“I'm here.”

“Thor!”

“I'm here.”

“Thor!”

“I'm here.”

最近Loki越来越离不开Thor了。Loki总是在Thor忙碌的时候把他叫到身边，经常是因为一些无关紧要的事情。

比如，午睡时感觉怀抱很空，需要一个Thor人形抱枕。

比如，阅读时想吃水果却不想弄脏手，需要有Thor，站在他身边一颗颗喂他。有时是用手有时是用嘴。

而更多的时候是，Loki想看看Thor水蓝的双眼，揉揉他柔软的金发，或者在他的唇上落下一个不深不浅的吻。

但这些事情对Loki来说，可不算无关紧要。

他想让Thor一直呆在他的身边。

“我有没有跟你说过，你和我小时候最要好的那个哥哥很像。”

Loki枕在Thor的大腿上，仰着头，抬起手，轻轻抚摸着Thor的脸，眼，鼻，嘴，耳，勾勒出他立体的五官。

“没有。”Thor眉头一皱，别过头去不看Loki，“不想听。”

Thor已经不像刚觉醒时，总是有点呆呆的，现在的Thor，说话、思维都与人类没什么区别了，有时嘴皮子厉害得连Loki都无力招架，但大部分时间，Thor是根本说不过Loki的。不过Loki还是经常忍不住想要逗Thor，因为Thor认真思考如何反驳自己的样子，真的很可爱。

“其实他也叫Thor呢。”Loki笑着抚上Thor皱着的眉头，“连皱眉的样子都很像呢。”

“Mr.Laufeyson, 请问你现在是非要在我的面前说着另一个男人吗？”Thor突然站了起来，让Loki一下失去支撑点，直接平躺在了沙发上。

Loki一瞪Thor，用手垫在头下，然后调整出一个略带兴奋的笑容，“Well，他的确是个美好的童年回忆。”

Thor直接跨坐到Loki的身上，“那也只能是回忆了。”Thor用双手撑在Loki头的两侧，然后是一个无法拒绝的吻。

Loki抽出自己头下的双手，捧住Thor的脸，将他和自己紧贴着的嘴唇分开。Loki没有说话，只是静静看着Thor，期待着他有些许恼怒却又爱意满满的表情，就像平时每一次玩笑过后一样。

但Thor并没有。

Thor坐了起来，转过头不看Loki，两只手不安地叠在一起，“他，比我更好吗？”Thor低下头，仿佛眼泪马上就会掉下来，眼神里是藏不住的失望和无助，像极了自己被父母遗弃在孤儿院时，看着他们离开的样子。

他当真了！

Loki发现自己玩笑开大了，这个木头脑袋，不对，机器脑袋，还是分不清玩笑和认真的话啊。

Loki尝试坐起来，但身上的那位的体重压制让他难以动弹，干脆一把拉过Thor，让他直接压在了自己的身上。

“不，你才是最好的，谁都没有你好。”Loki十分难得的，主动献上一个认真而深情的吻。

“哈哈哈。”Thor突然笑了出声，打破了空气里所有美好的粉红泡泡。

Loki一懵，“什么啊！Thor。你居然玩我吗！”

Thor开始停不下来地笑，在LokI身上不停扭动着，“哈哈哈哈哈早就知道你在逗我玩了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我居然赢了Loki Laufeyson！Yes！”Thor兴奋地摆起了剪刀手。

Loki脸一黑，伸手就要推开Thor，“你走开，我不想理你了。”但身上的人却毫无后退，甚至靠得更近。

“我不走，你也不可以不理我。“Thor紧紧贴着Loki的身子，在Loki额上留下一个轻轻的吻，”我这辈子都不会离开你的。”

Loki仿佛被击中了心脏最柔软的那一块，一时间意识竟模糊，“你说什么。”

我这辈子都不会离开你的。

Loki没有父母，也没有什么朋友，从来没有人对他说过这样的话，更没有人做到过，即使是以前最要好的那位哥哥也没有。

每个人，都渐渐离他而去了。

久而久之，他也习惯了，一个人过一辈子也没关系。

但听到这句话时，还是很感动，但更多的是不真实。

“Thor保证，永远都不会离开Loki Laufeyson，会永远在Loki身边，陪伴他，保护他，关心他，爱他。”Thor有力的声音和坚定的承诺让Loki确定了，这是真实的，“我爱你，Loki.”

一切都抛在脑后，什么人类什么合成人，都不重要了，此时的Loki只想和Thor永远在一起。

“我也爱你，Thor。”

Loki用一个炙热的吻认真地结束了这场玩笑。

“我会证明给你看的，我爱你，还有，我是最好的。”说着Thor便扯开了Loki身上的睡袍，开始证明自己的命题了。

End.


End file.
